Life of a Lyoko Princess
by fictionwriter94
Summary: I wrote this a few years ago but deleted it. The life of Aelita Schaeffer, from birth to virtualization. I love reviews, even the brutal ones, so dont hold back, dont be afraid to review, even just a word. Enjoy!
1. Aelita's Birth

**Chapter One**

"Sissy!" Alex wrapped her arms around her older sister, hugging her from the side to avoid the large baby bump at her sister's front. "Come on, we need to take a picture!" She smiled her goofball smile, knowing her sister's answer.

"No," Antea mumbled, looking fearfully at her husband. Waldo shrugged, shivering against the cold. He rarely got involved with his sister-in-law, finding her too spontaneous and loud. Antea groaned.

"Come on, don't you want my little niece to see her parents aren't _totally_ weird?" Alex continued.

"She'll know we aren't weird," Waldo chimed in, skiing a little closer and wrapping an arm around his wife. He didn't like her being out in the cold while so heavily pregnant, and was about to insist that she go inside when there were several flashes of lights and clicks of a camera lens. Alex smiled in triumph and skipped towards the house. Despite being all of nineteen, she often acted much younger.

Antea reached for her husband's hand, her face going pale. She leaned against him and he could feel her growing warm to the touch. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "We have to go."

Waldo nodded, having prepared for this for weeks now. "Alright, I'll get your things."

**codelyokocodelyokocodelyoko**

"You're doing great Antea," the nurse half cheered, grasping the pink-haired woman's hand in her own. Waldo held Antea's other hand, pressing a cold cloth to her head. Several thoughts ran through his mind, but he tried to stay focused on his wife's wellbeing. A scream barely passed her lips when a baby's cry filled the air. His daughter. He kissed Antea's forehead, not minding at all that she looked like a mess.

"I'm so proud of you, dear," he muttered, wishing he could watch over his wife and daughter at the same time. He knew she was in good hands with the nurses though, so he stayed by Antea's side the whole time.

"Is she okay?" Antea mumbled weakly. He knew how badly she had wanted a child. He withstood nearly four years of begging before finally giving in. He didn't find himself to be the fatherly type, and was too focused on his work. When the nurses brought over the pink little bundle however, his mind began to change. He wanted to give her everything, even if it meant giving up his life's work.

Antea eagerly reached her arms out, wanting desperately to hold the child. Waldo smiled, noticing the newborn's patches of pink hair and bright green eyes. _Just like her mother_, he thought happily. He never thought he could feel such strong emotions towards anyone that wasn't his beloved wife, but he loved the small human.

"Aelita. My darling Aelita."

Waldo was shocked. That wasn't the name they had agreed on. But his heart quickly softened as he stared at his daughter. Aelita was perfect, it was beautiful. The baby looked up at him, her green eyes wide. In just a matter of seconds she became his whole world.

**codelyokocodelyokocodelyoko**

Antea dressed Aelita in a pink outfit, pulling mittens on her tiny hands and a cap over her head. She knew she was probably overdoing it a little, but the French Alps could be unbearably cold in early March. Waldo walked up behind her, the baby's carrier in hand, smiling at the small child. Waldo may have been gifted in math and science, but his wife was much better at caring for others. The thought of attempting to dress Aelita sent a shiver down his spine, knowing he had terrible taste in clothes and was afraid he's hurt her in the clumsy attempt.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, picking up the baby and putting her in her carrier. Antea nodded, her eyes sweeping the room one last time. She couldn't wait to return home. The whole family was waiting, she knew, to see the newest edition of the Hopper-Schaeffer clan. She only wished her mother could be there as well.

Aelita cooed happily the whole way home. She had rarely cried in her few days of life, greatly pleasing Waldo, who's biggest fear had been losing sleep. Antea had chosen to sit in the back seat, not wanting to take her eyes off the child. It was a long drive up the mountain, taking nearly an hour in which Antea and Aelita both fell asleep. Waldo desperately wanted to reach home so he couple put the baby in the nursery and fall asleep next to his wife, but he knew with family there that would be nearly impossible.

They barely made it up the front steps before Alex came bounding out of the house. "Let me see!"

Waldo held up his arm protectively, holding Aelita's carrier back so she wouldn't get hurt. "Easy."

Alex stuck out her tongue, but backed off, turning her attention to her sister instead. Waldo walked inside, surprised at the amount of people in his home. Besides Alex, there was also Antea's brother Andre and father Nicolas. His parents were there, but he desperately wished they weren't. Despite their best wishes for their son, they didn't much care for Antea, didn't approve of their marriage, and took the news of their grandchild rather harshly. However, Mrs. Schaeffer kept a smile plastered on her face and, in a thick German accent, asked to see her new granddaughter.

Waldo set down the carrier, gently lifting Aelita up into his arms. Even the fake smile couldn't hide his mother's disappointment. His father never said a word. Nicolas, however, was overjoyed. "Look at her," he grinned. "She's precious."

"And you named her Adelaide?" Mrs. Schaeffer asked. Waldo looked down at his daughter.

"Actually, it was kind of a last minute decision, but we named her Aelita."

He could see tears spring into Mr. Hopper's eyes. Aelita was the name of his deceased wife, and Antea's mother. Waldo's parents however, were none too pleased. "And what exactly kind of a name is that?"

"English, I believe," Waldo replied coolly. "It means 'noble' if I'm not mistaken."

Mrs. Schaeffer's face was growing increasingly red. The Schaeffer family had been strictly German for generations, and quite proud of their heritage. "At least tell me her middle name is German?"

"Nope," Waldo's tone had grown cold. "It's Marie, and that's French."

Antea was growing upset but didn't say anything. Instead, she took Aelita from her husband's arms and made her way upstairs, Nicolas and her family following. "Why do you have to be so rude?" Waldo turned on his mother, keeping his voice low so the Hopper family wouldn't hear.

"She's French."

"And you're German," Waldo shot back. "Antea gave up everything to make you happy. She changed her religion, she learned German, she moved further away from her hometown to make sure you could see your granddaughter that you apparently don't even like."

"Waldo," his mother took a step forward, reaching a hand towards her son. "You have so much potential, you're a brilliant scientist. She doesn't even have a job, does she?"

"That doesn't change the fact that I love her." He inhaled sharply. "You and Dad tought me from books. I understand you put all that you had into my education. But she's showed me the world, and if you don't like it, you can just go because I love my wife and daughter."

Mrs. Schaeffer glared at him. "Fine. We'll go."

His father, who had been sitting quietly on the couch, scrambled to his feet, grabbing his wife's jacket as she stormed out the door. He stood in front of his son for a few seconds before a small smile spread on his face and he held his hand out. "She's beautiful, son. I doubt I'll get to see her often, so send me pictures and keep me updated."

Waldo sighed and went upstairs. Antea and her family had gathered in the nursery, still cooing over Aelita. Seconds after he entered, however, Alex and Andre left. Nicolas hung behind but didn't say much of anything, instead choosing to stand in the corner of the room. Waldo looked down at his new little family. Aelita had fallen asleep and Antea looked exhausted. He picked the baby up and placed her in her crib, then debated whether he should move Antea just yet.

"Thank you for coming," Waldo turned towards Nicolas. "I'm sorry it wasn't the happiest of homecomings."

"Nonsense," Nicolas said quickly, waving his hand as if it would erase the last 20 minutes. "I got to see my beautiful granddaughter, so today was perfect."

"You're welcome to come back any time."

"Thanks but it is quite a drive. Maybe in a few months." Nicolas leaned down, planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Don't forget to call darling, I'd like to know how little Aelita is doing."

Antea nodded sleepily, and Waldo knew it was time for both of them to go to bed.


	2. Grandpa? Aelita: Age 2

**Chapter Two**

_Pat, pat, pat, pat, pat. _Bare feet tapped the hardwood floor of the mountain home. There was a squeal, followed by a thud and glash shattering.

"Aelita! Darling be careful, I just cleaned the floors." Antea rushed over to her daughter, setting her on her feet and setting the small table upright again. The lamp couldn't be spared, but it had been a gift from her mother-in-law so she didn't mind.

Aelita rubbed her head where she had hit it in the fall, and looked up at her mother with wide green eyes. She was barely two, but was incredibly bright for her age. "Where's Daddy?" she asked.

Antea kissed Aelita's forehead where she was rubbing it, running her fingers through her short pink hair. Her hair was such a mess, always sticking up everywhere, and Antea sighed, wishing it was longer so she could braid it or something so it wasn't all over. "Daddy went to the store darling. Come on, let's go get dressed, we're gonna go see grandpa soon."

"Grandpa?" Aelita had never met anyone outside her mother and father. Waldo liked the seclusion of the mountain, and other than the occasional trip to the store, Aelita never left home.

Antea smiled down at her daughter, not sure how to explain what a grandfather was. Instead, she picked up the small child and carried her upstairs to her room. The room was a blast of pink, with Aelita's drawings and cute posters hung up everywhere. Stuffed animals were piled on the bed and shelves and, despite being the room of a toddler, it was incredibly clean.

"Mommy, I want my teddy shirt." Aelita climbed up on her bed, fussing with the buttons on her pyjama shirt. Antea smiled and searched for the requested shirt, finding it in the top drawer. She helped Aelita get dressed, matching the shirt with a pair of jeans. Aelita didn't like wearing pants, preferring dresses and skirts, but it was too cold, even for someone used to the mountain snow.

The sound of a door closing could be heard in the distance, and Aelita jumped off the bed before her mother had finished putting on the second sock. "Daddy!"

Aelita stopped at the top of the stairs just as Antea caught up to her. Aelita had never gone down the stairs on her own without falling. Antea held one hand as the child gripped the safety rail with the other. Waldo stood at the door, carrying an armful of groceries. Aelita followed him into the kitchen. "Mommy says we're going somewhere."

Waldo smiled down at her. It was rare that she left the mountain, and he knew she was excited. "That's right, Aelita." Aelita grinned, all her little teeth showing. Waldo dug through the bags of groceries, pulling out a large yellow box. "I got these for you."

"Cheerios!" Aelita took the box, taking off with it. She loved the little round treats.

Antea gave him a look and he shrugged. "She may be incredibly smart for her age but she'll never get the bag open, even if she manages to get past the cardboard." He went back to unloading groceries. "Do you have everything packed to go?"

"Almost. Aelita needs some clothes but other than that we're all set."

"Good. We'll leave in a few hours I suppose." Antea smiled.

**Codelyokocodelyokocodelyoko**

"Hello, sweetie!" Nicolas kissed his daughter's forhead, hugging her tightly but trying not to disturb the sleeping Aelita in her arms. It bad been a four hour trip, boring the small child and putting her to sleep before they reached the bottom of the mountains. Waldo and Nicolas shook hands.

Antea placed Aelita on the couch in the living room, covering her with the blanket she had brought. The adults went into the kitchen to avoid waking her, though it was an open area, giving them the ability to keep an eye on her as well.

"She'll be three soon," Waldo commented. Nicolas sighed, running his hand over his face.

"Already nearly three and this is the first time I've seen her since you brought her home from the hospital." He shook his head. "If I had more time I would visit her more, you know I would." He directed his last sentence towards his daughter, whom he knew regretted that he was hardly ever around. "Will she be going to any kind of schooling programme? Someone as bright as she is could do well with a head start."

"We've decided to keep her on the mountains," Antea replied. "We feel it would be safer, with Waldo's job and everything."

Nicolas nodded, as if he understood, though in the years his daughter had been married to the man, he knew nothing more than the fact that Waldo Schaeffer was some sort of scientist.

There was a groan from the couch and the adults all froze, looking towards the sleeping girl. She was no longer asleep, however. She sat back on her heels, the blankets falling around her and her pink hair a mess. "Mommy, can I have some water?"

Antea smiled and started to move, but Nicolas stopped her. "Let me do it."

Waldo and his wife watched as Nicolas got a small glass of water and sat down next to Aelita on the couch. She watched him, her green eyes large, pulling the blankets around her. She was incredibly shy, even for a two year old, and found this man odd. But he had nice eyes. _Like Mommy's eyes_, she thought. He held out the glass of water towards her, hoping she would take it, but she scrambled off the couch and into her mother's lap.

Antea laughed, hugging her daughter. "Don't be afraid darling. He won't hurt you. This is Grandpa."

Aelita still didn't understand the word, but she trusted her mother. Nicolas attempted to give her the glass again, and she took it this time, still eyeing him with caution. He laughed. "She's just like you An."

Waldo smiled, happy that Aelita was able to accept others so quickly, a trait he lacked and was afraid she would develop after years of seclusion. Within a matter of hours, Aelita had shifted to sitting in her grandfather's lap, chatting away like the rest of the adults, before she was asleep again

**I feed off your criticism! Please don't let me starve or the story will die!**


	3. Christmas Tragedy! Aelita: Age 4

**Chapter Three**

Aelita pulled at the covers of her parents bed, attempting to climb them as quickly as she could. She knew what today was. Antea had reminded her last night. Today was Christmas, the day that she'd get to open presents and play with her toys. She managed to crawl up on the bed and started jumping up and down. "Wake up! Mommy, Daddy, come on!"

Antea groaned. "You were supposed to lock the door last night," she grumbled sleepily towards her husband. "Aelita, darling, come lay with Mommy for a little bit."

"But Mommy we gotta open presents, you said so." Aelita shook her mother awake. "Please, Mommy!"

Antea giggled, pulling Aelita into a hug. "Okay, Lita, but we need breakfast first." She picked up the four-year-old and carried her downstairs, leaving Waldo to sleep a little longer. He hated being woken up, and she knew as soon as she started cooking he would be in the kitchen waiting.

She set Aelita down in one of the chairs and started on breakfast: bacon, eggs, and some toast. She knew Aelita wouldn't be able to eat such a large meal, so she scrambled her an egg and a gave her a strip of bacon. Aelita munched happily on her meal. She loved breakfast most of all. Waldo stumbled down the stairs, stealing a piece of bacon and giving his wife a kiss, tousling Aelita's hair as he sat at his place at the table.

"Aelita, do you know what today is?" he asked, smiling at her. He loved when she showed her intelligence.

"Christmas," she answered. Waldo continued smiling. Aelita was incredibly bright despite her young age. She already knew how to read, and had grown incredibly fluent in both French and German.

Aelita stood up in her chair, excitement spreading across her face. "Daddy, look it's snowing!"

"Aelita, sit down," Antea scolded gently. She knew full well that Aelita had seen snow before and knew exactly what it was. The mountain was almost always covered in snow. What she didn't know was the reason for her excitement.

"Will it be enough for a snowman, Mommy?" Aelita asked, forgetting her breakfast. While there was always snow on the ground, it was rarely enough for anything more than a couple of snowballs. Waldo looked out the window and nodded.

"Maybe after breakfast and presents, there will be enough."

Aelita grinned. She loved the snow. In minutes, her plate was clean and she was dragging her parents into the kitchen. The tree stood in the corner, surrounded by colorfully wrapped packages. Most of them were for Aelita, since Waldo and Antea only exchanged one present each. The first few presents opened were simple ones. A doll house that Waldo would have to put together for her, and a box full of furniture to go with it. There were crayons and markers, along with other art supplies for Aelita to continue drawing.

"Here you go darling," Antea smiled, hading her another box. She had worked for months making this gift and couldn't wait to see her daughter's reaction to it. Aelita tore away the paper and Waldo helped her to open the box.

"Oh, Mommy, he's so cute!" Aelita picked up the little elf doll. "What should I call him?"

Waldo thought for a moment. "How about Mister Puck? It means mischievous elf."

Aelita smiled up at them. "Do you like him?" Antea asked.

"Mhmm," Aelita replied happily. "Thank you, Mommy!" She hugged her mother. It was the best present she had gotten in her four years of life.

**Codelyokocodelyokocodelyoko**

"Can we go outside now?" Aelita asked. Antea shook her head.

"Let's wait for it to calm down, Lita dear. That snow looks really bad."

Aelita started pouting, but went back to playing with Mister Puck. "Aelita, come over here," her father called. He was sitting at the piano as he often did. Aelita sat next to him on the bench. "Let me show you something. You'll like it, it's like math and reading. Watch."

With one hand on the keys and one hand pointing towards the little black notes, he started playing a simple tune. Aelita watched him carefully. When there was a black note on the bottom line, he would always go back to the same key. Each black dot had a place on the piano. Aelita almost understood. Suddenly, Waldo moved both his hands over the keys, the melody becoming more complicated. Aelita recognized it as a song Antea would sing with her when they were playing.

Antea sat in the chair, enjoying her husband's playing. It was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. The snow was falling gently now, so she decided it was okay for Aelita to play in it. "Come along, darling, let's get your clothes on."

**Codelyokocodelyokocodelyoko**

"Look Mommy!" Aelita giggled, pushing the giant snowball with all her might.

"Don't go too far, sweetheart!" Antea called after her. Waldo laughed, hugging his wife close and keeping an eye on the small child. The snowball was nearly as big as she was, and he was surprised she could still move it.

Aelita heard a low growl coming from the trees and she froze. Antea had warned her about the wolves. "Mommy?" She turned back to her parents, fear spread across her face. But they weren't watching her anymore. They were looking at the road that lead off the mountain. Something was coming towards them, and nobody liked the way it looked. Aelita watched the scene from her giant snowball, too afraid to move.

A black vehicle approached the mountain home, skidding to a stop in front of her parents. Two men got out, yelling at the Schaeffer couple. Waldo pushed Antea back but the men jumped for her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the van. Waldo lunged at them but they pushed him back, knocking him to the ground. Aelita couldn't take it anymore. She ran towards the van, tears streaming down her face. She finally understood.

They were taking her mother away.

"Mommy!" she cried, chasing after them as the men dragged her to the van.

"Aelita!" Antea reached towards her daughter. She couldn't leave her daughter. Not when she was so young. Aelita ran fast for a four-year-old, and it broke Antea's heart to see her daughter fight to save her and knowing there was nothing to do.

The men threw Antea into the van and she crawled to the back window, pressing her face to the glass. Aelita was still running towards them. "Aelita," she choked, wishing her daughter would give up. She didn't know if Waldo was alright, if Aelita would be safe.

The van started to move and Aelita ran even faster, tears pouring down her cheeks. The tires spewed snow in her face and she tripped, landing face down in the snow. The van sped away and she knew her mother was gone. She sat back on her heels and cried. Waldo stumbled to his feet and walked over to his daughter, dropping to his knees and hugging her tightly while she cried. She didn't understand what had just happened or why, but she was smart enough to know that she wasn't going to see her mother again for a while, if at all.

**Everyone should review! Even if you don't want to take the time to log in. Come on, pretty please?**


	4. What now? Aelita: Age 4 cont

**Chapter Four**

Waldo carried the sleeping Aelita up to her room, laying her gently on the bed. He worked to take her snow clothes off without waking her, and covered her with the blanket. Even while sleeping, tears still rolled down her cheeks. He didn't know if she would be alright from what she just saw. He layed down next to her, rubbing her stomach like Antea would, wishing he could sing to her but knowing he couldn't carry a tune to save his life. Aelita's face was red and she was warm, and Waldo knew the stress of the situation was making the four-year-old ill.

"Mommy," she groaned. His heart hurt for her. He wanted to say that he could get her mother back, that it would be alright, but he knew that as soon as the men threw Antea in the van, she was gone for good.

His mind wandered to all the other things that had to be taken care of now. How would he explain Antea's absence without giving away his job position in the government? He couldn't stay on the mountain with Aelita either. What if they came back? What if they took him as well and left Aelita there alone?

Waldo slowly got up off the bed, running his hand through his graying hair. He suddenly felt much older than what he already was. He threw some logs in the fireplace, hoping to warm the house a little, but he knew nothing could chase away the cold. His mind was a blank. The events of the morning hadn't quite sunk in, and he didn't want them too. The house felt empty. Antea was supposed to be making Aelita her afternoon snack, and Waldo had planned on putting her doll house together.

Waldo sat down in his chair next to the fireplace, hoping it would warm him some. His eyes drooped and he could feel himself drifting. Suddenly he was jerked awake by the presence of a small human. Aelita had awoken and was standing at the foot of the stairs. She wasn't her usual smiling self. Her face was pale and expressionless, her green eyes wide and watery. She walked over to him and crawled into his lap, curling up and shivering.

"Aelita, are you okay?" Waldo asked nervously. Aelita didn't answer, instead moving even closer. He hugged her tightly, wishing there was something he could do.

**Codelyokocodelyokocodelyoko**

"So what should we do?" Nicolas asked, trying to take in all the information Waldo had given him. He bit his thumb, deep in thought.

"We could fake a funeral. Tell everyone she was sick, have a close-casket ceremony." Waldo shrugged, running his hand through his hair. "I'm worried about Aelita though. She hasn't said a word in days."

Nicolas looked over at the pink haired girl. She was asleep in her mother's chair, Mister Puck tucked under one arm and her thumb in her mouth. "If what you told me actually happened, I'd be traumatized too."

"How are we going to explain when they carry the casket?" Waldo asked.

"We could do a false cremation," Nicolas offered. "We'll keep it small, only invite the people who would ask the most questions." He looked again towards Aelita. "What if she tells what she saw?"

Waldo shook his head. "I don't think she will. Not for a while anyways. Besides, who would believe her? She's only four after all."

"Mommy…" Aelita groaned in her sleep. Waldo got up and walked over to her, picking her up in his arms and sitting back down with Nicolas.

"At least her voice isn't gone," Nicolas joked, looking sadly at his granddaughter. "Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"No." Waldo leaned down, kissing her forhead. "I'm not sure at all."

**Codelyokocodelyokocodelyoko**

Alex dressed Aelita in a small black dress, brushing back her pink hair. Aelita sat patiently as her Aunt fixed a black bow on the side of her head. She held tightly onto Mister Puck, but didn't say anything. Today was the day that everyone would gather for Antea's "funeral". Waldo and Nicolas chatted quietly in the room next door.

"How do we explain it if Antea comes back?" Nicolas asked, still clinging to hope that his daughter would return. Waldo shook his head sadly, and Nicolas went back to adjusting his tie. Alex and Aelita appeared in the doorway. Waldo picked Aelita up, giving her a small smile. She had been completely emotionless for nearly two weeks, and it broke his heart.

The funeral was nothing more than everyone crying over a picture of Antea and an empty urn. There were whispers of pity for Aelita, who sat quietly in the corner, clutching Mister Puck in her hands and watching the scene with wide green eyes. Her mother's picture caught her eye, but she refused to cry. All the crying was hurting her head, the tears made her eyes burn. All she wanted was her mommy back.

**Everyone should review :3 and I have a poll set up on my profile, you should check that out, tell me what you think! Go on, don't be afraid :)**


	5. The Toy Room: Aelita: Age 6

**Chapter Five**

_Where are we going?_ Aelita wondered, watching the snowy mountains turn into the grassy valley, and then the city that lay below her cabin home. Waldo drove carefully, not because of the icy roads, but because he was constantly watching the six-year-old in the rear-view mirror.

"We're going to see one of my old friends, Aelita," Waldo said, as if he could read her mind. He almost had to, considering the girl hadn't spoken since her mother's disappearance. She held tightly on to Mister Puck, wondering which of her father's friends she would meet today. Waldo had introduced her to a lot of people since Antea's kidnapping, and she had grown accustomed to it.

Waldo pulled the car up outside of a small brick building. He carried Aelita inside, and she nuzzled up against him. She liked the way he smelled. It made her feel better. A man approached them, and he and Waldo exchanged a few words. "Aelita, this is my friend, Michael," Waldo said calmly. Aelita looked at the man, then continued burying her face in her father's neck. She wasn't shy. She just didn't care.

"Aelita, I have a toy room if you'd like to go play," Michael whispered sweetly. Aelita didn't want to leave her father, but the idea of a toy room intrigued her. She nodded and Waldo set her on her feet. Due to the two years of stress, Aelita was rather short and skinny for her age, refusing most meals and going outside, denying her everything she needed to grow up healthy.

Michael took Aelita by the hand, leading her down the hallway. She looked back at her father, but he had already disappeared into another room. Michael opened the door to another room. This one had brightly coloured walls, and a puzzle-piece themed carpet. Toys littered the area, and for a moment Aelita's face lit up. It only lasted a moment however. There was a large mirror on one wall. This interested Aelita more than the toys.

She walked over to the mirror, walking slowly with Mister Puck dragging at her feet. She looked into the mirror, hardly recognizing herself. Her eyes seemed too large. Her skin was too pale. But, even though she was only six, when Aelita looked at herself, she saw her mother. She saw it in her hair mostly, and her eyes. Just a couple of the many things her mother had given her. She liked looking at herself. Not because she liked the way she looked. She thought she was rather funny-looking. She liked seeing her mother.

"Aelita?" Michael stepped up behind her. "What do you see?"

Aelita looked up at him, her green eyes wide as always. But her lips didn't move. They never smiled. They never opened to release words. Michael studied her expression. "What are you thinking?"

Aelita looked around the room at all the toys. They all looked like fun, but she didn't want to play with them. Instead, she moved over to the table in the middle of the room. The table was yellow, with two chairs: one red and one blue. She sat down in the blue one, setting Mister Puck on the table. She rested her chin against the yellow painted wood, playing idly with her doll. Michael sat in the red chair, studying her carefully.

"What are you playing with Aelita?" Michael asked, hoping to make some progress with the girl. Aelita looked up at him, and turned Mister Puck around so he could see. He smiled. He had to admit, she was incredibly bright, even if she wouldn't talk. In her two years of silence, Aelita had developed her own way of communicating. Unfortunately it wasn't healthy.

"Did your mother make that for you?" Michael asked. Aelita's face dropped and she nodded sadly. "I see." Michael got to his feet and sighed. "I'll be right back."

Waldo stood on the other side of the mirror, trying not to cry. He just wanted his daughter back. "What do you think it is?" he asked when Michael entered the room.

"If I had to guess, it could be post-traumatic stress disorder. From what you told me, it would make the most sense."

Waldo watched Aelita through the glass. She continued sitting at the table, playing with her doll. He could remember how Antea would lay awake in bed, sewing the clothes, eagerly waiting for the day that she could present it to Aelita. She had no idea that on that day, she would be torn away from her family. Waldo shook the thought away. "Is there anything we can do to help her? More therapy? Medication?"

Michael shrugged. "She's six. We'll definitely have to do something, no six-year-old should be suffering like this."

Aelita looked up at the mirror again. "Why does she keep looking at the mirror?" Michael asked.

"I don't really understand it," Waldo answered truthfully. "I had to take the mirrors out of the house because she would spend hours a day looking at them."

"Maybe she's developing self esteem issues?" Michael thought out loud. "She could be trying to find worth in herself, she could be blaming herself."

"That's some pretty deep stuff for a child."

"True. But you and I both know that she's been thrust into a situation where she's not going to feel like a child anymore."

Waldo shrugged. "Do whatever you have to do. I'll make changes around the house if you think it'll help, I'll pay whatever you want. I just want to see her smile again. I want to hear her voice."

Michael nodded, watching Aelita through the glass. "You know she really looks a lot like Antea."

"Yeah."

**Codelyokocodelyokocodelyoko**

Aelita sat once again in Michael's play room. She had been there three times a week for almost four months now, and had grown used to the area. Mister Puck sat on the table in his usual spot, though he was largely being ignored by the pink-haired girl. Her focus was on a large doll house in a corner of the room. Michael sat cross-legged in the floor next to her, watching her closely. "How come you took the mommy doll out of the house?" he asked.

Aelita shrugged. "Mommy isn't there anymore."

"Where is Mommy?" Michael asked. Aelita shrugged again. Michael sighed. He had been making progress with the child, but it was moving incredibly slowly. "Your daddy says you have bad dreams at night?"

Aelita paused for a second, nodded, and continued playing, rearranging the furniture in the miniature house. "I don't want to talk about them."

Michael nodded. "Alright, we'll talk about them next time."

Aelita turned and looked at the mirror, then got up to retrieve Mister Puck. "I wanna go."

"We still have a little time, why don't we talk a little more?"

Aelita sighed and sat down at the table. "Okay."

"Why do you always look in the mirror?" Aelita didn't answer and Michael bit his lip. Aelita was shutting him out again. He had to tread carefully or she would revert back to the silent six-year-old. "Alright Aelita, we'll leave if that's what you want."

Aelita got up and let herself out of the room, Waldo waiting for her in the hallway. He picked her up and almost immediately she fell asleep. "How was she?" he asked.

Michael sighed. "It's not much, but it's something. You've been giving her the medication, right?"

"Of course." Waldo brushed some of Aelita's hair out of his face. "She still has the nightmares though, and getting her to eat is such a hassle."

"It could be depression. She seems to have recovered from the PTSD, maybe we can start her one some new medication."

Waldo shook his head. "I don't want her taking anti-depressants, she's far too young."

"Well you can try and give her a change of scenery. Move away from the mountains. Away from the memories. Get her somewhere closer to people, she can make friends and go to school." Michael rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe try and find a new mother figure for Aelita?"

Waldo looked at his sleeping daughter. "No. I'll move her out of the mountain home, I'll put her in school or something to give her the chance to meet other children, but I will not replace her mother."

**Getting close to the end here. I only have three more chapters in mind, then I'm moving on to something else. So review while you can **


	6. The New House: Aelita: Age 8

**Sorry for the poor quality of this chapter. My heart just wasn't into it this time around.**

**Chapter Six**

Aelita hummed to herself, smiling at Mister Puck. "Daddy says we're going to live closer to Grandpa Nicolas."

Waldo smiled at her in the rearview mirror. Nicolas drove ahead of them, driving the truck that held most of their possessions. He had only packed the most necessary things, wanting to start as new as he could for Aelita's sake. The house he had purchased was a whole new scene, located near a park in the middle of a city not too far from Paris. He had planned to take a job at a nearby school, but was too nervous to enroll Aelita, afraid that her pink hair would give their location away. "What colour do you want your room to be darling?" Waldo asked, knowing the answer already.

"Pink."

Waldo smiled. The eight year old had come a long way in the last two years. She was more like herself, talking and smiling. Michael had worked with her three days a week for over two years until Waldo could get the money together to move away from the mountain home.

"Is grandpa gonna live with us?" Aelita asked, looking up at her dad.

"No, he'll be close by though." Waldo drove carefully through the woods. The drive wasn't much longer, and he was eager to get to the house and relax.

"Can we have a garden at the new house?" Aelita asked. She loved flowers, just as her mother did.

"Anything you want," Waldo answered.

"When we get home, we should have pancakes," Aelita chatted on. Waldo laughed. They pulled up too their new house and Aelita looked out the car window, clutching Mister Puck. "It's okay Mister Puck. It's our new house."

The two got out, Nicolas joining them moments later. Waldo opened the door to the house, coughing at the dust thrown into the air. The house wasn't very old, but hadn't been lived in but once nearly twenty years earlier. The place was empty except a few discarded papers and an old chair. "Aelita, darling, would you like to help clean?"

"Yes, Daddy," Aelita replied, tucking Mister Puck into her pocket. Waldo handed her a rag and showed her what little tasks she could do to help. Nicolas began sweeping the floors while Waldo removed the area of cobwebs and dusted the areas too high for Aelita to reach. He hated that the first thing to be done was cleaning, but it only took a few minutes to finish the first floor, and less than that to do the second and third floors.

"Daddy, is this my room?" Aelita asked, peering into the room at the end of the hall. Waldo had visited the house earlier to paint and replace a few windows and, knowing Aelita would want a pink room, had painted the room that would be hers.

"Yes, Aelita. I want you to be careful near the fireplace though. You can get burned."

Aelita nodded, looking around the room. She walked over to the window and looked over the back yard. "I'll have a garden over there. By the fence."

Waldo smiled at her, but his face soon grew serious. "Aelita, there are some people after Daddy. I want to tell you something and you have to listen very carefully."

"Okay Daddy."

"Your name isn't Aelita Schaeffer anymore, okay Aelita? It's Aelita Hopper. Do you think you can remember that?"

Aelita nodded, knowing her father was serious. He gave her another small smile, hugging her tightly. "I bought some new furniture for your room, it should be here tonight. I think you'll like it."

Aelita's face lit up. "Thank you, Daddy!"

**Like I said, not much, kinda poor quality. My attention is already turned to my UlrichxAelita fic, that seemed to get 10x more attention than this did and it's just lost its appeal. But just a couple more chapters. Review everyone, try and motivate me to finish this!**


	7. Aelita's Prison: Aelita: Age 10

**Chapter Seven**

Aelita sat on the floor of her room, Tony sitting across from her, a Parcheesi game between them. Aelita enjoyed having Tony over, him being her only company. The game went by quietly, neither of them being much for conversation. Aelita easily won the game, smiling triumphantly at Tony. "Best two out of three?"

Tony shook his head, standing up and stretching. "Games are boring. Let's go play some football."

Aelita put the board game away, shaking her head. "I don't want to play outside. It's too cold."

"No it's not!" Tony cried, turning towards the window. "It's amazing out there. Come on, I'm tired of being stuck inside with you."

Aelita shrugged. "Then go home."

Tony sighed and sank to the floor. "Alright, we'll stay in here." He looked around the room, disgusted by the amount of pink in the room, but enjoying Aelita's company nonetheless. "Where's your dad?"

Aelita shrugged. Any time Tony was over, Franz Hopper would sneak out of the house, knowing they would be fine. He actually enjoyed the few days out of the month when he didn't have to put everything down to entertain Aelita. "We can go play football if you want."

Tony smiled, glad the pink-haired ten-year-old had taken his suggestion. The two rushed out to the back yard, Tony marking goals with jump ropes. Aelita kicked the ball towards him, but lacked balance and coordination, so the ball simply spiraled towards the far corner of the yard. "Klutz." Tony rolled his eyes, chasing after the ball. Aelita couldn't help but giggle, watching Tony with fascination and admiration as he kicked the ball professionally around the yard.

"Keep that up and you'll make it on the Kadic team next year."

"Yeah, if they'll take me." He bounced the ball off his knee, showing off for the girl. "Are you gonna go to Kadic next year?"

"No," Aelita shook her head. "Dad teaches me here."

"Doesn't that get boring? Lonely?" Tony caught the ball, tilting his head slightly as he studied her face.

Aelita shrugged. "It's okay."

"Doesn't your Dad work at the school?" Aelita nodded. "That doesn't seem fair. He gets to go to school and get out of the house and you can't?"

Aelita shrugged again. She knew why she wasn't allowed out of the house without her father's permission, but she knew she couldn't tell Tony. There was a noise inside the house, and the back door flew open, Franz standing there looking frantic. He saw the children in the back yard and relaxed. "Aelita, I told you about coming outside."

Aelita stared down at her feet. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she mumbled. She knew her father wasn't mad, but hated that she had upset him.

"Tony, I think it's time you went home. Your parents should be worried."

Tony looked up at the darkening sky. "You're probably right. Bye Aelita."

He tossed the ball down and quickly left, leaving Franz with his daughter. "Come along, Darling, I'll get dinner started."

"Okay, Daddy." Aelita shuffled into the house, and Franz couldn't help but notice the slouch in her walk.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

Aelita nodded. "Can I go to school?"

Franz paused, looking at his daughter. "Aelita, you know we can't do that."

"But I want to!"

"No, Aelita! You will stay here, where you are safe!" Franz's voice was far louder than he intended, startling Aelita. Her eyes burned, but she refused to cry. She hadn't cried since she saw her mother being dragged away.

"Okay, Daddy." She had to force the words past the lump in her throat.

Franz sighed. "Aelita, you know I love you very much. I just don't want to lose you."

Aelita nodded. "I'm going up to my room. Goodnight."

Franz watched her walk away, immediately wishing he could give her the perfect life he imagined for her when she was born. Unfortunately, that was all destroyed one a certain Christmas day.


	8. June 6th, 1994: Aelita: Age 12

**My apologies for the lack of updates, however I now have a new addition to my little family, my husband and I would like to welcome our son, August Kinkade Bennett. While my time may be a little preoccupied I will do my best to continue the fanfiction, I simply ask that you are patient the next few weeks while we adjust to our new life. Thank you everyone, keep reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter Eight**

Aelita sat under the park tree, her head resting in Tony's lap while he read to her from a book of Pushkin's poems. It was a beautiful day, the birds singing and the sun shining upon them. She cuddled closer and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked, pausing his reading.

"I dunno." She frowned. "Dad's been acting really weird lately."

"Weird how?"

Aelita sat up, pulling a leaf from her hair. "He seems really off. Like he's been twitchy and stuff. The other day he punched a hole in my bedroom wall and put Mister Puck in there."

Tony, who was family with the doll, frowned as well. "Did he say why?"

"No. He just told me to remember where he was and put one of my pictures over the hole."

Tony rubbed his chin. "That does sound really weird. He hasn't said anything?"

"He's hardly around anymore. When I wake up he's gone."

Tony stood up and stretched, pulling Aelita to her feet. "Don't worry about it. He's probably just caught up in some experiment. Let's go swing, it'll take your mind off of things."

Aelita smiled at him and walked over to the swings, sitting down so that her feet didn't touch the ground. "Don't go to high."

"Never." Tony gave her a small push. "Good enough?"

Aelita giggled, the wind pushing her hair into her face. Tony moved so he was standing in front of the swing, reaching out and grabbing the chains so Aelita stopped a few inches from his face. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, giving her a lopsided grin. "You're never too old to kiss on the swings."

Aelita stared at him, her face turning bright red. "Tony.."

Tony continued grinning, giving her another small push so she was swinging once again. They played for a few minutes longer, Tony grinning and Aelita still somewhat shocked but happy. Her watch started beeping and she jumped from the swing. "I have to go, Dad's going to be home soon."

"Alright." Tony shrugged, walking her back to her bike. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Aelita smiled, brushing some hair from her eyes. "Sure." She jumped on her bike, waving goodbye as she rode down the trail leading to her home. Her mind flashed back to Tony's kiss, and she couldn't help but smile and laugh.

She parked her bike near the garage and ran into the house, smiling as the sound of her father's music filled the air. She loved hearing him play. "Hi, Daddy!" She greeted. "I'm going up to my room."

"Okay darling." He resumed his playing. Aelita ran up the stairs to her room, still giggling at the thought of Tony's kiss. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. She sat down on her floor, grabbing the book that she had been reading for nearly a week now, hoping to finish it soon.

"Alright, come out of there!"

Aelita jumped at the noise, running over to the window. Men in black suits stood there, looking directly at her. "Daddy?!" she called nervously. Franz appeared quickly at her door. "The men in black are here."

"I know," Franz replied calmly. "Do you remember where Mister Puck is?"

" Yes," Aelita answered, growing scared.

"Come quickly." Franz turned and she followed him down the stairs. The men stood at the door, waiting. Aelita let out a cry and Franz took her hand, pulling her towards the basement. "This way."

Aelita was rarely allowed in the basement, Franz being worried that she would burn herself on the pipes or get locked in the boiler room. He pulled her down the hall towards the door that led out to the garden. Though she was only twelve, Aelita managed to keep up. As they reached the garden, Franz closed the door behind them, blocking it with a plank to try and buy them time. "There," he mumbled, turning towards another door that Aelita ignored for the most part. As Franz closed the door, Aelita could hear the plank shattering and knew the men were close behind.

The sewers weren't a pleasant place to be. Franz kept a tight hold on Aelita's hand, leading her through the maze. She was confused and tired, but knew that her father would keep her safe. They climbed a ladder that brought them out to a bridge, where Franz continued to lead her into a factory and down a series of hallways and machine-filled rooms. Finally, they reached a large room where a computer hung from a ceiling and the place was a dim green colour.

"Where….where are we?" Aelita asked, looking around.

"In my laboratory," Franz answered, typing away at the computer. He jumped up from the seat, again taking Aelita's hand. "Come on."

"Where?" Aelita asked, still completely confused.

"To a world where we will be safe. You and I….forever." They took the elevator to another room, this one much more brightly lit. Franz motioned her to stand in the scanners, informing her to stay still. "See you in a minute, Honey."

"See you in a minute, Daddy," Aelita replied, still unaware of what was going on but trusting her father completely. It broke Franz's heart, knowing that she trusted him so entirely, and yet in just a few seconds her world was about to be ripped from her and she would be thrust into a whole new one. Aelita continued smiling at him and the scanners closed around them, giving him one last look at his pink-haired child. There was a flash of bright light, and in that light he saw her entire life. All the hurt he had cost her, the isolation he had forced her into, the mother she had lost.

It was over.

**Well…I believe that's it. I could write about Aelita's first day on Lyoko but I believe I've gone as far as I can with this. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed it, keep an eye out in case I do decide on one final chapter.**


	9. Lyoko: Aelita: Age 12

**A really short chapter, but I had to take a break from **_**All's Fair in Love and War**_**, and this story just felt incomplete to me. That and, in updating it, maybe I can get more fans. So enjoy this absolute final chapter, and please continue to support me in my other works!**

Aelita dropped to the ground, looking around uneasily. The place was strange to her. Everything looked wrong. She looked at her hands and her own clothes. She didn't own clothes like those. _It looks like a forest, _she thought as she looked around. "Daddy?" she called. "Daddy, where are you?" She was growing nervous. Surely her father wouldn't leave her alone in such a strange place.

"Here I am, Aelita." Aelita looked behind her. However, instead of seeing her father's familiar face, she only saw the many floating orbs of light that was Franz Hopper.

"Daddy!" Aelita was alarmed. Why didn't her father look normal?

"I can't materialize myself into human form yet as you can, Aelita," he explained. "I still have more work to do on Lyoko. This world needs to develop more." Aelita reached out, touching him. She could feel his presence, even if he didn't look the same.

Suddenly, a noise like machines moving drew closer. Aelita turned around, spotting the weird creatures on the ground in front of her. "Daddy, there are some strange looking creatures over there," Aelita said cautiously. Without warning, the creatures fired lasers at her.

"Run Aelita! Run!" Franz yelled. Aelita did as she was told, trying her best to avoid the shots of the robots.

"Daddy!" Aelita cried in fear. She saw something up ahead and ran towards it. A laser hit her arm and she stumbled, but kept running until she reached the tower, following her father through the walls. The inside was blue, with a symbol on the ground that lit up as she walked.

Aelita sat down, curling up in the centre of the eye, feeling scared. "Aelita," Franz called to her. Aelita looked up at him.

"Daddy," Aelita replied.

"Aelita, I have to make contact with XANA," Franz informed, drawing closer to his daughter. "To persuade him that we can live in peace with him."

"Who is XANA?" Aelita asked innocently.

"A multi-agent computer programme I created," he answered, knowing that his bright daughter would understand the complexity of the situation that most twelve-year-olds wouldn't. "It has achieved self awareness and autonomy, and it's trying to eliminate us now."

"But why, Daddy?" Aelita asked, growing scared. _Eliminate? _Franz didn't answer. Instead, he disappeared, one orb after another. Aelita looked around the tower, wanting an answer. "Daddy?"

"Whatever you do, don't leave this tower," Franz's voice instructed.

"Daddy!" Aelita was shocked. _Why would Daddy leave me here?_ "Daddy? DADDY-Y!" she cried. She sat down on the tower floor, upset that she had been left alone in the strange room. She wanted to be with her father.

She could hear more lasers being fired and, the closer she listened, she could tell they were just outside the tower walls. "Daddy!" she cried, standing up. "I'm coming, Daddy!"

"No, Aelita! Get back to safety, in the tower!" Franz yelled, avoided the shots of the flying creatures and trying to protect his daughter. Aelita was scared. "You possess the keys to Lyoko, Aelita. XANA must get his hands on them. Do you understand?" More shots were fired, and Franz pushed Aelita back into the tower. "It's over, Aelita. XANA is too powerful, he's become a threat to all mankind. I've got to shut down the supercomputer."

"Does that mean we'll die?" Aelita asked. The tone of her voice when she asked the question nearly broke Franz's heart in two.

"No!" he answered, his voice shaking. "But you mustn't forget me. Ever. Never forget, Aelita."

Aelita sat on the floor of the tower once again, and in only a few seconds, everything was dark.

**You know, watching Aelita's memories to get this chapter, I'm surprised she ever forgot him. I mean, as many times as he said Aelita and as many times as she said Daddy, it almost drove me crazy. **


End file.
